Innocent Eyes
by nikki23nishi
Summary: A fluffy oneshot about Aang and Katara giving in to their feelings...


Hey all :

First, I don't own anything related to this story.

Second, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Katara sat on the cliff, her legs dangling off of the edge. What had she done? She let one moment of passion ruin it all... Everything was falling apart now. She felt the coldness that had settled in her stomach. The look on Sokka's face was almost as bad as Aang's. She felt herself start to cry, the tear slid off of her face and fell down the mountain. She remembered the event that let up to it... 

_They had been swimming, a little waterbending and diving had occurred to. The diving was short lived because Aangs smile underwater...as he grabbed her hand..it made her heart skip a beat. She surfaced early and pretended to be out of breath. She had been so flustered she decided to end the whole thing early by getting out. She sighed, frustrated as her hair. Aang's face dimmed as she made a growl._

_"What is it Katara?" He asked and she looked away, still blushing "My hair will take forever to dry..." She said and went to grab her robe for once self conscious about her body in the white garb she wore under her robes. Aang laughed "I can help with that! I'll have you dry in no time." He said and she felt a whirlwind start around her, the wind dancing along her skin felt so smooth and light. She knew it was Aang doing this. She smiled a bit as the wind grew stronger, a gust gracing her color bone. The sensation was light and gentle...she imagined the wind being Aang's hand and blushed insanely. Her eyes opened and met with Aang who was also blushing._

* * *

Aang stood on the mountain, watching Katara. He knew he should look for Sokka and explain, but...he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He sighed and sat down as he remembered the event that started out so innocent and ended leaving him feeling anything but. He felt the wind grace his face and closed his eyes remembering. 

_He was laughing and splashing with her. Such a simple motion...he never dreamed what it would lead to. He remembered the smirk she gave when she dived to avoid the splashing. He quickly followed, and with a smile swam after her. He grabbed her hand and pulled so she was facing him, he planned to send bubbles at her using airbending but he saw her for the first time underwater. She was still so...beautiful. She jerked away and swam for the surface so fast he had trouble keeping up._

_By the time he surfaced, she was out of the water and he noriced how her white under garb not only showed her body but was almost see through due to wetness. He quickly turned away...not knowing why he felt so upset. It was a body, just a human body...why did he feel so...weird when he saw hers? He took a deep breath and calmed himself. He heard her make a growling noise...a clear sign of frustration. He turned around, scared to look at her. "What is it Katara?" he asked. She looked away and he looked down as she mumbled "My hair will take forever to dry." Aang wanted to help her. He wanted to cure all of her problems, take all the bad out of her life and maybe helping her with her hair was a good place to start. He laughed, thinking about why she didn't realize how he could help._

_"I can help with that I'll have you dry in no time." He said and summoned a whirlwind around her. The sight of her as she closed her eyes, he face looked peaceful and surreal. He lifted his hands up, controlling the wind with them as the traced along her stomach and face. He thought about how he wanted to just touch her... Her expression changed. It seemed almost in pain but with a blush, and her mouth was open a little. The look made him squirm...but why? Why did it give him the urge to hold her and to see her laugh? He blushed as he thought about their near kiss...he wanted to kiss her. His stomach lurched as he realized that. Her eyes flew open just as his blush intensified._

* * *

Katara stoked her collarbone, where she thought she felt Aang's hand gliding gently...Was she tempting him? Is that why? He was so innocent, had she corrupted him? She began to cry harder...All of this was her fault. 

_When their eyes met, it was like an electric shock. Aang released her and looked away as if he had done something bad. Katara walked over and sat next to him, not wanting to leave him so...sad. He looked upset, like he thought she was mad at him. She placed her hand on his "Aang?" she said and he wouldn't look at her. "I'm sorry Katara..." He said and she looked up as he turned to face her. "Does...that...make me bad? I mean, was it...bad? To...look...at you..." He said. She could tell it was hard for him to say. she shook her head. _

* * *

Aang felt like he had committed a crime or a major sin or something like that. He sighed as he remembered the conversation... 

_"Does...that...make me bad? I mean, was it...bad To...look...at you?" He asked. He was embarrassed but he wanted to know. Her eyes didn't look mad but he felt like she should be mad at him. She shook her head and looked up. "No..its not bad..." She said and Aang looked away, disgusted with himself. He would get mad if he knew someone was thinking about her like he did. He felt her grab his chin and turn him to look at her as she said "I look at you too...when you and Sokka are sparring..." She said and he looked at her. "Really?" he asked his eyes widening. He felt her hand touch his bare chest. "Yeah...its normal though...I mean Toph talks about more than looking..." She said and Aang blushed "Sokka probably talks worse than her...he's don't some crazy things..." He said. She laughed and looked away. "He has...Toph told me about something they did..." Aang felt heat spreading where her hand was on his chest. He laid his hand over hers. "Your touch...it feels good...warm...and stuff" he said blushing._

* * *

Katara felt so guilty, she had confessed her secret of watching him...and he said things so innocently, even if they weren't innocent. He was so honest, so...good. She wiped a tear as she looked sideways rubbing the palm of her hand that had been on his chest. 

_"Your touch..." Aang said to her. "It feels...warm...and stuff." He said and she remembered feeling the wind against her skin. "What?" she asked, not sure if he meant what she thought he did. "I...can...can i show you?" he asked and she nodded. She wanted to know...and the look on his face when he asked...He was nervous. He grabbed her jaw gently and let his hand slide down her collarbone to the middle of her chest, just by her heart. There they sat, touching each other, exploring this new feeling..._

_"It is warm... " She said closing her eyes. She felt Aang hug her, and opened them. "Aang...?" she asked._

* * *

Aang wondered why she was so upset... They had done nothing out of the ordinary from what he heard from Sokka and Haru. He watched her look away as he remembered her face as he touched her chest, feeling her breathing grow heavy... 

_He just wanted to hug her...so he did. "Aang...?" she asked and he pulled away slowly. He realized how close their faces where and asked "If...looking at you is normal...is...wanting to kiss you normal too?" He asked and she gave a weak nod. He blushed, soon she did to. "Can I?" He asked shakily and she nodded again as she closed her eyes. Aaang drew closer, and closer until he felt her velvet lips touch his and his body tingled. He slid a arm around her waist and sent the other to the back or her neck. He remembered the first time he saw her, two years ago on that patch of floating ice...He almost jumped when he felt her lips move, moving softly against his. Her hand smoothly made its way around his neck as she leaned back on the other. The angle made his chest press against hers, and the feeling of his bare skin touching hers...was breathtaking. He pulled back gently and took a deep breath. "I liked that." He said and looked at her. "Me too..." she said. The relief that washed over him made him feel light with joy. He then remembered Sokka talking about somthing...a different kid of kiss, he said he kissed a girl on the neck, and that she liked it. He wanted Katara to like kissing as much as him so he looked at her. "Can we kiss again?" he asked and she nodded and laughed. "You don't have to ask..." She said and kissed him, pulled him down with her, her back against the rock as he was pulled on top of her. He kissed, and then when it was time to breathe he laid a kiss on her cheek, then her jaw. He silently prayed she would like it... He kissed her neck softly now, working his way to the bone where he made a turn down to her shoulder. He glanced at her face...it bore that near pained expression. He drew back and sat beside her, nervous now. "W-why did you do that?" She asked siting up blushing brightly. He blushed, worried she didn't like it. "S-sokka said that Toph liked that." He was scared she would be mad now. She laughed, then shook her head. "Leave Sokka out of this...talking about my brother ruins the mood..." She said as she sat up facing him. "Sorry..." He said and she put a finger to his lips and said "Sssh..."_

* * *

Katara hugged her knees as she remembered how Aangs kisses ran down her neck like fire, she had lost control after the first kiss, and the second just made her become someone else...there was no reason in her mind then...only Aang. 

_She put her finger to his lips as she hushed him. "Let me show you..." She said as she kissed his neck like he had hers, the path led down his chest until he couldn't go lower without promising something she wasn't ready for. He finally gasped a little...giving a soft moan. She pulled away and looked at him as he half opened his eyes...they were hazed with a look she had never seen on him before."That was...intense" He said and she smiled as she kissed him. His hands slid over her back and she pulled him back where he belonged- on top of her. The pressure of his body felt like a missing puzzle piece that made her crave him. She laughed as he ran a hand down her side tickling her before kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. The moment was perfect...untill she heard a familiar voice._

_"What are you doing with my sister!?" She looked up to see Sokka and she jolted up. Aang seemed clueless. "We were kissing..." he said and she yelled "Back off, its none of your business!"_

_He yelled "It is my business, he was pawing you like...like an animal!" He said pointing at Aang. Katara stood up and yelled at him. "He learned from the best you pig. You can screw whoever you want but I can't fall in love? Get over yourself! I am seventeen! What were you doing at my age?" she asked with venom in her voice. Sokka stood there...angry as she ran off. _

So here she was...on the side of a mountain crying...waiting to see what would happen.

* * *

Aang remembered Sokka's ragging voice as he yelled at him. _"You were about to...to do my sister " He said and Aang didn't object...he didn't know how far things would go. He didn't want to lie..._

_"I love her..." he said and Sokka stopped and stepped back. "I trusted you man..." He said and walked off...Aang chased Katara..._

Aang couldn't take seeing her so sad. He jumped off and landed by her side. "Hey Katara..." He said softly and she looked up "I'm sorry Aang..." She said and he shook his head and put a finger to her lips "Sssh..." He said and hugged her. "We'll be okay." He said and she pulled away.

"What about Sokka?" she asked and she heard Toph's voice.

"Say it..." she said as she came into sight, holding Sokka by his shirt as she shoved him foreword. "Hey...guys...I..." He looked back at Toph who said "And...?" He sighed.

"I'm sorry..." He said looking away.

Toph stomped her foot and a spike shot up between Sokka's leg and stopped just short of his manhood.

"And I approve" He said quickly as he jumped back. Aang and Katara laughed, Aang grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

He leaned in a whispered "Want to go for another swim later?" He asked and Katara smilled and laughed "As long as you dry my hair again..." She whispered.


End file.
